


The First Time That I Have Ever Seen You

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: I have seen you here before... But I debriefed you. I fell in love with you. I purposed... But I still did what I did.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 9





	The First Time That I Have Ever Seen You

**Author's Note:**

> Angst but heart warming scenes. 
> 
> P/S. This is to a very supportive friend on A03- Teddy! He or she had always made my day by leaving small little comments! I love you so much, Teddy! And I am so, so, sorry that I hadn't been posting! Tumblr took my time! Haha!

2 Years Ago...

"No! _Please..._ " Ella was begging- struggling under the grasp of Serafine.

Adrian just looked away in pain. He needed to protect her. And the only way was... Debrief her.

She may not be a normal human, either.

She may have told him her deepest secret- ' _I am not a human... I am not sure what I am but I never aged after the age of 20.._ "

But she was naive to the world...

She was always smiling. She never knew what was her powers...

And when she found out about his secret... She felt betrayed but she still loved him.

"It is okay. As long as we have each other. Immortally isn't a problem!" She was _innocent and optimistic_.

And when he purposed to her... Her smile was the sweetest thing _ever_.

"This is so unfair! I told you _everything_ and now you are doing this?! Stop this, Adrian! What in the world is wrong with you?!"

And she was right.

She told him all of her secrets whilst he hid.

"I am so sorry... _I love you_." He whispered. Walking up to hold onto Ella with Serafine.

He soothed her cheeks.

"I love you."

But Ella just screamed.

"Forget it! I _**hate**_ you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish I never have trusted you!"

_And those words..._

It **broke** his heart.

She then sobbed.

_"Why did I even marry you_?"

Adrian. He was never weak.

But he fell on his knees.

His hands covering his face- 

He shouted, "DEBRIEF HER! RIGHT NOW."

Serafine took a longing look at Ella. "You were my best friend... _I am so sorry_."

\---------------------- Present

Adrian rolled over to his sides. Expecting to see Ella there... _Laughing_.

But she was never there.

After all these years... He still couldn't get over the fact that she is gone.

_"Princess..._ "

He sobbed. Hugging her pillow. Her scent is fading... He still uses the same shampoo that she loved using.

But her scent.

This scent was different from her shampoo. This scent has _so many_ kind of flowers.

Once this scent actually fades... He will have to hold onto her dirty laundries.

"I love you, _Mrs Raines.._ “

But the thought pains him. Her, giggling with another man. A man that wasn't as rich as him... But was good enough to keep her happy.

The pillow's scent is still fading.

Her clothes has her longing touch.

He imagined her smiling. If he hadn't debriefed her... She would be here. _"Adrianny! What are you doing with my pillow? Wash it, you handsome idiot!"_ But the voice fades...

He laughed at the thought. _Handsome Idiot_...

He needed to see her again.

And he knows exactly where to go to see her.

The coffee shop where they first met.

\---------------------------------------------

She is here. She is really here.

She looked the same.. Of course.

She is there at the reception... Smiling and greeting customers... _Laughing_.

And there are a few men who came up to the counter. Asking for her number.

He felt jealousy. He wanted to get up the counter and slap the drinks onto the men's faces. But something stopped him.

She just laughed and said the words, "I am married."

He chocked on his breath.

"What...?"

The customers behind him scoffed. "hey! Are you gonna-" Before finding out who he really is...

"Ah! Mister Raines! Haha- Take as long as you like. You look...Haha..Hot." And the customer started to swoon.

He smiled. He walked into the coffee shop.

It has been 2 years...

Ella looked up at him from the counter. And that's when he noticed a ring put on her finger.

_The ring on her finger... That was his ring for her_.

"Good morning... _Babe_."

She smiled at him. Loving, sweet... Kind.

"I was kinda hoping you would come."

_Her smile...It was beautiful._

_The same bun hairstyle. The same outfit._

_It was like the first time they met..._

_The time stopped..._

_It was just the two of them again. "I love you." Adrian whispered._

_"I love you and hate you at the same time. Think I need a therapy session."_

_He chuckled before pulling her close. "I don't care. I just love you."_

_"You definitely missed me."_

_"How'd you know, Mrs Raines?"_

_"Because I love you too."_

_And there, they held each other. The customers were shocked. But nothing else mattered._

_He has her now. This is all that matters._

**_Loving someone is magical,_ **

**_But turning it tragical..._ **

**_It isn't hard either._ **

**_It isn't about who you love,_ **

**_You don't need to protect them from the painful truth._ **

**_Because if you'd have each other..._ **

**_There is no such thing as painful in truth._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this!


End file.
